Pierced Life: The jouney of Quill
by treehugger789p
Summary: Okay. We all know that gorgeous guy with quills from the last movie. This is his 'supposed' childhood story and movie story combined.
1. Chapter 1

20 years ago…………

"Aaaaiyaaaaaaaa" Lyn was in labour. Small beads of sweat were forming rapidly over her fore head. The baby's birth had been late, two months to be precise, doctors were marveld by this But nature had awakened the late blossom and it was now looked at as nothing more than a late baby.

Her Husband squeased her palm in his, as a silent sign that it would be alright and that he was there to comfort her pain.

Soon a beautiful baby boy would be born. Max will be his name and they would grow together as a family. His wife, as if ignoring the pain turned to him and as if reading his mind bore a pain bearing smile.

She turned away from him quickly and yelled even louder.

"AAAAAAAIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA"

Ken looked at his wife, why did he begin to feel worried. He hated seeing his wife in pain and nine eleven months ago knew that this feeling would happen but why did he now feel the way he did?

"A-A—AAAAIIAAAAAAAAAA" Lyn screamed louder. Tears flowed out, the pain she was experiencing was definitely not from labour.

"Nurse scalpel!" The doctor's voice was stern and in a tone of hurry, Ken became concerned.

"What are you doing?" He asked the doctor.

"We need to make an emergency C-section." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly but failed to hide the hint of worry.

"But it was arranged that a C section was not needed." Ken raised his voice.

'Sir, there is a situation, but we ask that you wait patiently." He replied slightly annoyed. Apparently he was doing a task that required all his concentration.

Ken would have yelled at the man but the firm squeeze from Lyn retained him.

'AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lyn roared in pain. Her grip tightened. As the doctors hands reached inside her bloated stomach. Ken could feel his heart beat change, whether it was faster or slower he could not tell.

Ken smelt something metallic. The doctor seemed to be panicking. Ken heard him give orders the nurses. The odor became stronger Ken's concentration drifted from 'what if Lyn is having a miscarriage? Would the baby, Max, never meet him? Will they even be able to have more children?' Then a thought struck him. 'Would Lyn make it…….'

Lyn was always good at knowing her husbands feelings or his thoughts. He just made them so obvious. She remembered that once he and one of his friends had an argument, it was about a simple opinion but she remembered how he had held the grudge for about a year then his friend moved away. But if Lyn were ever to mention his name in a casual conversation he became grumpy and cold.

Lyn had a sort of clairvoyance about these things; she could tell often how some situations would end.

And she knew that she would not be making it out. The postponed birth, the doctor's sudden leap and hasty jolt. She knew that they focused on saving the child first then the mother was optional. They say a mother always knows, but how can she? She probably won't even get the can to be a proper mother.

Being brave she tried to speak with out yelling.

"Ken tell him all about me."

Ken's face looked at her, it seemed in denial.

"Lyn, don't say that-

"No, be happy tell him all about me."

Lyn was fighting the pain. With difficulty she forced a smile.

Lyn died that day and Ken became a single father. Upon seeing all the colour drain from her skin and her almond eyes looking dull and lifeless was unbearable he had ran out of the room away from the fact that the doctors in this time, THIS TIME could not save two lives.

After half and hour or so a nurse told him that he could see his baby. It took him four seconds but he then walked towards the baby room.

A stout doctor with a pudding face stood at the door his fore head creased with lines of worry. He cleared his throat as if the words wanted to stay there deep within his throat and never be spoken. "Mr. Achu, Your child has successfully made it, your wife's death was caused by your baby's skin-"

"Max," He informed."

"Yes well, 'Max's' skin broke a vital artery in your wife's body and she bled to death."

"What do you mean 'bled." Ken's voice was still hoarse.

The doctor's already pale face seemed to have a new coat of whiter appearance.

"I'll show you." His white knuckles turned the door handle and with a deep sigh he opened the door.

Ken was lead through rows of babies, all asleep, eyes closed. But he heard one child crying, 'it would soon wake the rest' he thought but he soon realized that he was walking towards the noisy baby instead of approaching a quiet one.

Ken walked closer towards the crying child he felt no reason to breathe, would the child resemble him or Lyn? Would he always be this loud? Would be handful?

Ken's thoughts were swiped away as he saw what lay in front of him.

There was baby naked and his body was covered in porcupine quills.


	2. Chapter 2

The child hood of Max Archu was never the less an unhappy experience. With the death of his beloved wife, Ken was left to continue on with life as a single parent, every split memory of Lyn was shared to Max on a daily basis. They would sit down for breakfast before school and Ken would randomly say things like. "It's Monday, your mother would always make flap jacks on a Monday." Or in the case of the weather things like "She loved the spring" or "Mother would always put on two socks on rainy days."

Although Max listened to every little detail of his mother, he still felt as if his father was blaming him for her death. Never being able to see one's mother, smell her perfume or see her smile makes you feel as though your life was like eating popcorn, yet the salt was missing.

Max's Primary school years could be described as, eventful. Although he was reasonably clever he had developed a habit of causing mischief among his fellow class mates and educators, things like asking ridiculous questions was his favorite. He would raise his hand and ask in the sickliest sweet voice about things that made no sense. And the poor teacher would have to bear with these questions until Max was at the point of heading to the principal's office.

In the 4th Grade mutants and their difference in the world had to be taught to the class.

Now before we continue, Maxes ability became known to his school because his father had informed the school dean about it. The rules he had laid out were very specific: NEVER use your ability, only in your home when nobody is around and always take off your expensive clothes (as not to damage them) and under no circumstances was he to tell any one. Maxes father hadn't explored the idea that there was no one to tell really, due to his 'condition' (as they explained); children and parents alike avoided him. He had only ever had one friend, Monica, an emigrate from Ireland, they would often talk about funny things and Maxes bad behavior became more and more distant as their friendship progressed. But nothing remains the same, Monica's father received a job over seas and she had to move.

Max had been crushed, he couldn't talk to any one about it, his father wouldn't be too happy about the idea that his son had been playing with another girl, the deans rules was never to interfere with any other student and like so many others he had broken that rule.

When the teacher announced that they would be learning something serious today Max's attention drifted off but it was brought back as the teacher mentioned mutants had a condition and that they shouldn't be 'nasty' any mutant but instead avoid the conflict all together. Silent whispers flew around the room. Max felt his face burning up, some kids were starring at him, and he knew that the teacher was being nice to him. The teacher walked up to Max and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Max don't be ashamed about your condition." Max had heard a child mention something just loud enough for the whole class to hear, was about him not having a mother. Generally some kids thought that his mother had left him, because Max lied so much, the story of his mother dying was a little hard to believe.

"I'm not ashamed and there is nothing wrong with me," He added, feeling a slight prickle in his voice, before adding, "_Homo sapien_."

As with those two words spoken, Max's became aware that the grown up world was beginning to seem unfair.


End file.
